Lane Kim's Diary
by Kawaii-Jay
Summary: I have stolen Lane Kim's diary and decided that I would post it on the internet so that people would know what it's like to be Lane Kim!
1. Why Rory and Jess shouldn't get together...

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm just a random person. I think about anything that I want to think about. If I wanted to think about life, I would. If I wanted to think about school, I would. And when I start thinking about something, my mind will go on that subject for as long as it wants to. And what I'm thinking about right now is about the Gilmore girls. I don't know why I'm thinking about them. I just am. I'm thinking about why some things have happened. But the main thing is the chemistry between the people in my town.  
  
Two of the people here are Rory and Jess. Yes, Rory and Jess. They would be a lovely couple right? Absolutely made for each other. I think that, I really do. I mean look at what they have in common:  
  
1) Reading level. Obviously they have the same level. They both read the same books and the same amount. They are both interested in the same books and Jess is fully capable of telling Rory that she is wrong for saying this author is better than another author is. And of course, Rory is capable of doing so too. I mean look at their past conversions:  
  
Rory: You've read this?  
  
Jess: (I don't know exactly what he said but I know that he said that he read the book dozens of  
  
times)  
  
Rory: I thought that you didn't read much.  
  
Jess: What is much?  
  
See that is something. "What is much?" Isn't that a truly smart thing to say? I think that it is.  
  
2) Lack of Parental advisory. We all know that Rory doesn't really have a father figure. We do know that she has lots of males to look up to but they aren't really ideal father figures. They really aren't. Yay, I really want my child to be like Taylor. Rory only has her mother to look up to. I know that Lorelai means well but sometimes she isn't exactly the right person to look up too.  
  
Jess doesn't have a father figure or a mother figure. Look at what he has for a father. A guy who leaves his mom and a mom who ships him off to Stars Hallow. I remember what he thought about Stars Hallow when he first came there. Do you? Let us just say that the song that was in his head was like: "This is Hell. This is Hell." Yes, Hell! I know that isn't what most people would think about when they hear about the quaint little town Stars Hollow.  
  
3) Both are slightly anti-social. Yes anti-social. I know that it may seem weird with all that Rory does at Stars Hollow. But think about it. Rory goes to Chilton. One of the top schools in the United States. If I were her I would be trying to get onto everyone's good side. I would be trying to be everyone's friend or at least someone who they don't want to be around. Rory, time and time again doesn't go to dances, parties, and social functions at her school.  
  
Jess is also anti-social. I know that this is a fact. Jess is very much of anti-go-with-the-crowd kind of a person. I know that he wouldn't do the greater good unless that there wasn't something in for him. I know that he would try his best to be the troublemaker who doesn't do the good thing. Also, I don't think that he would do anything that the crowd would do—unless it was something to do with food or something.  
  
I would list more but that seems like enough, right?  
  
But that's not what I'm really here to type about. I thinking of something that would be eternally disgusting that I don't really want to type about. I mean, it would seriously make the Gilmore girls into a real life version of Cruel Intentions. I mean really that it is disgusting!  
  
I know that there are some people in the world that think that Lorelai and Luke are meant for each other. And there are people in the world that think that Jess and Rory are meant to each other. Also, there are people in the world that think that Rory and Jess are meant for each other and also think that Luke and Lorelai are meant for each other. But if you think about it carefully, it would be a really disgusting thing to think about. If it hasn't donned onto you yet, I'll explain.  
  
Luke and Lorelai fans want Luke and Lorelai to be together and get married or at least have a grown up relationship. I mean sex. I know that it may sound a little like "DUH!" but yeah, I getting to my point. Also people like that want to have a Jess and Rory relationship thing going on too. But if you don't know it yet. If Luke and Lorelai would marry that would make Jess and Rory COUSINS! Yes cousins. Anyone say Cruel Intentions? I think that people should reconsider that!  
  
Love,  
  
Lane, Your most favorite Korean 


	2. Why my love life sucks!

Dear Diary,  
  
People in the world all fall in love. We all find that one person that we think we are meant for, or at least for that time. We think that he or she is the one person that will forever full fill our lives. We think that it is the most wonderful time of our lives. It's something that we need to have. Something to make us adequate in a way.  
  
Look at Rory and Dean. They think of each other with great affection. They love each other. Really love each other. Well I guess that they do. I would know. But back to Rory and Dean. They do everything together. If I weren't Rory's friend, I'd hate them for that! But I don't. That would make me a bitch.  
  
Now there is the maybe-non-existing romance with Luke and Lorelai. They think that there isn't anything between them, but everyone else knows. We really know. I know. They are obviously in love with each other, or at least like each other as more than just friends. It's just that they don't. I can understand in a way. I mean. Look at what Luke has gotten him into in the past. There was Rachael. I didn't know her, but from what I heard, she wasn't really meant to Luke. Maybe neither was meant for each other, even now. And there is Lorelai. She isn't the commitment kind of type. Look at her past relationships. I don't want to sound like Emily Gilmore, but even I have eyes. I know that none of them lasted long enough to be really considered to be a relationship. They really are meant for each other. Again if I didn't like them as much as I do, I'd think that they should just get over it and stop wasting the town's time.  
  
But then it brings back to me. Lane Kim, the daughter of Kims. Proud, smart, and very conservative, Kims. I know that I will never have a love like Rory and Dean, and Luke and Lorelai, but that opportunity was given to me. I had Henry. I HAD Henry. That's past tense. I don't have him now. I wish that I did. I really liked him. I really miss him……  
  
But I don't want to wallow. I won't wallow. Well I did, but that's in the past. I mean think about it! What will wallowing do for me? I don't see the point of it. Maybe for a little bit it could be expectable to wallow but not now. Not when it's been for more than a while. I don't think that it's right. I shouldn't have to be burdened with the thought that I will be alone. I know that when I grow up I will be with Rory and Paris talking over whether we should merge our companies or not.  
  
But that makes me think again, will that be the time where I will finally feel calm about something like this. I don't want it to be then. I want it to be now. I don't care about the future! Well I do. I don't want to be in sales like the career aptitude test says. I want to be someone. Give me breasts and pom-poms and I'll be happy being a Dallas Cowboy's cheerleader. Then I will know that I'll be far away from sales. And plus I know that I can be a cheerleader.  
  
I think that this may mean more than I think it is. I wonder…… 


End file.
